The Italian's daughter
by Spike's Number One Pet
Summary: What happens when Rossi is reunited with someone he thought he would never see again. When Rebecca runs away from home, the first person she tries to find is her dad. When the two meet Rossi is smitten with his young daughter, the entire FBI family love her too. this is her story of her life after finding her dad. *Warning* small mention of child abuse not really detailed though
1. meeting Dad

Criminal minds. The Italian daughter.

I don't own Criminal minds, and this is purely works of fiction

This story has mentions of child abuse, it's not detailed but it is there so warnings are in place. thank you

Chapter one.

Rebecca Rossi.  
Beca,  
R,  
Rebecca Amelia Rossi.  
That's my full name. Different people call me different versions of my name. My mom calls me Rebecca, she's the only one who does that. My friends vary between the shorter versions. My daddy he had a special name for me, he's the only one who calls me by it. Tesoro. It means sweetheart in Italian. We are an Italian family and my dad loves to speak to me in Italian. I'm 14. I have platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I have an IQ of 140 and my goal is to go to university at Yale one day. I want to study English and psychology. Dad left us when I was 8. Today I am going to see him for the first time. I mean I understand why he left, I understand why he stopped phoning me as well. I'm hoping we can both move on and forge a relationship. My dad works for the Behavioural Analysis Unit (BAU) of the FBI. I'm hoping to see him today, I've been building up for this for days. God I hope he's here.

I stand in front of the doors that lead into the FBI offices, taking deep breaths. I push the door and take a couple of steps in before the pressure becomes too much and I collapse in a heap. There are a couple of special agents around, two of them rushed over. A tall dark haired man and a younger blonde women.  
"Can you hear me miss?" The women asks. I nod but the tears keep coming as the anxiety heightens.  
"JJ, shall we take her somewhere private? Would that help you miss?" The man asks.  
"Yes please." I respond. This wasn't going to be as easy as I expected. I stand and the lady helps me to a room that looks like someone's office. The man hands me some tissues.  
"My name is SSA Aaron Hotchner." He says. "This is SSA Jennifer Jareau. Can you tell me your name?" He asks me gently.  
"C…can you help me?" I whisper trying to stop crying.  
"What can we help you with miss?" Aaron asks.  
"Does David Rossi work here?" I ask the elder agents. The women nods. "Is he in today?"  
"I think so. He should be" Aaron says, sitting behind the desk in the office. Must be his office.  
"Please may I see him?" the women looks to the man and I see him nod silently.  
"Who shall I tell him is looking to see him?" she asks me.  
"Rebecca." I respond and feel the tears start again.

*JJ's P.O.V*

I exit Hotch's office and walk the small distance down the hall to Rossi's. The girl, she looks in such a state, I saw at least 3 or 4 bruises on her cheek when she started crying. I knock on Dave's door.  
"Enter" He calls after a few seconds. I walk in a smile.  
"You ok JJ? You look stressed." He comments. He is seated behind his desk, I sit opposite him. He was working on a new book.  
"Yeah, there's just something I need your help with Dave." I tell him, he puts his book away and gives me his full attention.  
"What's up JJ?" He asks, grabbing some paper and pen in case he wanted to take notes. Which is such a Dave thing to do.  
"We've got a young girl in Hotch's office. She won't tell us anything except she wants to see you. She's very emotional and she's asking for you by name. She says her name is Rebecca." I explain the situation to Dave.  
"Rebecca? How old is she roughly?" He asks.  
"I'm not sure Dave, she literally wouldn't tell us anything. I'd say she's definitely late teens, she's got long blonde hair but it's a really bright and shiny colour." Dave's face changes slightly.  
"Take me too her please." The pair of us rise and leave heading straight to Hotch's office. We knock and go in. Rebecca looks up and the tears become harder. I look at Dave and he is staring at the girl. "Tesoro?"

*Becca's P.O.V*

I hear my daddy call me by my nickname. "Tesoro?" he asks again, stepping closer to me. I nod.  
"Dave are you ok?" Aaron asks him.  
"Hotch, JJ. This is my Rebecca. My sweetheart." He says almost silently. I look up at Aaron.  
"You asked me my name Mr. Hotchner. It's Rebecca. Rebecca Rossi. This man is my daddy." I tell them.  
"What are you doing here Bec?" Dad asks me. He takes a seat in the chair beside me. Hotch sits back behind his desk, JJ takes a seat on the couch in the corner of the room. "I'm glad to see you here but why now?" He asks.  
"I ran away dad" I feel all three of the adults stare at me. Dad takes one of my hands into his. "I had to get out before it got worse. I'm so scared. I can't go back! Dad please don't make me go back. I know we need to talk and stuff but I really can't go back there." I sob at him. I look up at my dad and he looks slightly confused.  
"Why not Tesoro? What has you so scared? Every time I speak to your mother she tells me your really happy." He looks to the ground. "She told me that you didn't want to speak to me anymore." He adds almost silently. "We need to talk baby girl." I notice JJ and Aaron look to each other.  
"Should we leave? Give the pair of you some privacy? It sounds like you to need to talk" JJ asks. My dad looks at the two agents and then at me.  
"Do you mind if they stay Tesoro." He asks me. I shrug. I know they will find out my story anyway.  
"I don't mind. You will probably tell them anyway when you find out…what I've been through." I look up at him, and then at the two agents and then back to my dad. "I would really like to talk you through some of the important things of the last 6 years. It is going to be really hard for both of us. You hearing it and me telling it but I beg of you please don't hate me until the end. I promise I will answer all of your questions but please remember I did what I had to do to survive."

"I promise you Tesoro. I will never hate you. I will try to keep my questions till the bend." He looks sincere.  
"Mom started it about a month after you left. At 8 years old, I was so confused and so scared. So I asked her where you were. She told me… she said you left because I wasn't good enough. I wasn't smart enough. So I asked her, if I wasn't enough why did you phone me every week?" I drop my gaze to the floor, not wanting to look at for the next bit. "She told me, you felt that you had to phone me, and maybe if I behaved better and got smarter, you'd come home. So I tried to behave as well as possible and I tried my hardest at school. Never got detention and aced all my tests. But then mom never wanted to talk about you anymore" I bit my bottom lip, which I had learned was a nervous tick.  
"A month later, I asked her were our phone calls helping to bring you back. That was the first time she slapped me. She then sent me to bed without food and she then told me I wasn't allowed to talk to you that night. She said she was going to tell you I had been naughty. I remember going to bed crying and hungry. Later that night, she came up and broke my heart even more. She told me that because I was so naughty you weren't going to call anymore. She said you didn't want a naughty daughter." I wipe my tears away not daring to look at my dad. "By my 11th birthday, she was hurting me regularly. But if anyone asked I tripped. I was 13 when she met George. Life went from bad to worse when she met George and moved him in. George tried to take over as dad. He beat me anytime I referred to him as anything but dad and any time he felt like really. I tried to tell school once but George was friends with all my teachers. My music teacher was the only one who saw George for what he is. Vile. Mr Steinman pursued my love of singing with me. He says I have talent. Especially when we practice heavy numbers. My speciality is Meatloaf." I finally have the courage to look up at my father. "I understand I'm broken. I fully understand if you don't want anything to do with me after this. I know my mind is wired different because of this. Their rules are drilled into me through years of punishment but please don't make me go back there."

"I'm so sorry." He whispers "I never thought she would hurt you. I thought you would be safe."  
"I know dad. She couldn't handle being alone but that's not your fault. It's hers." I finally look up, both of the other agents look morose. JJ's sobbing. Suddenly the phone rings. Aaron answers and after a minute or two he hangs up.  
"Dave, there's a women in reception asking for you. Her name is Stacy?" He looks at dad then me and then back at dad. "She's here to tell you that your daughter is missing, and that her and your daughter's stepfather are frantic with worry."  
"They can't know I'm here. George will kill me. Please dad please." I beg him.  
"Aaron will you come with me? So I don't get done for murder. I'm going to have to tell them some lies but I promise you baby girl they are never going to hurt you again." He says. "I will not tell them you're here I promise." He says pulling me in close for a hug. "JJ can you stay with Rebecca please?"  
"Becca, pleas. Mom and George are the only people who call me Rebecca. Normally when I'm in trouble" I say quietly.  
"Sorry Tesoro." He says quietly. Then he looks to JJ. "Do you mind? Either of you?" I shake my head.  
"Course Dave. We will have to go to my office but I'd love to get to know your daughter better."  
"that's fine daddy. Miss. Jareau seems nice." I say  
"Call me JJ" she says.  
"Thank you Tesoro. Once I've dealt with your mother I'll come back, and If you're alright with it, I would love to introduce you to the rest of my team, my family. Our family hopefully."  
"Yeah I'd like that." I say. Dad leaves to go deal with mom and I go with JJ to her office. I pray and thank the lord that I finally met my dad properly and hopefully everything was going to be ok now. I know it's going to be hard, but it seems like there is going to be lots of people to help us along the way.

review please. I love all reviews except for flames. :)


	2. Meeting Becca, Rossi's POV

Criminal minds.

I do not own Criminal minds. there are some mentions of Child abuse but nothing major or detailed.

Chapter two.

Rossi's P.O.V (for the events of chapter one)

I'm sat at my desk attempting to work on my latest book. It's due in a months' time. I've got one chapter left and then I can start proof reading and editing. The BAU were good enough to allow me the time to work on my books, and all the political crap that comes with it. Book tours and readings etc. I hated them but I loved imparting my knowledge on others. Taking a deep breath I put pen down, I do like drafting chapters handwritten before I type them. I see the picture on my desk, it makes me smile and remember what I'm doing all this for. My daughter. She would be 14 by now. I left her and her mother when she was just 8 years old. There isn't a day goes by that I don't miss her and wonder what type of girl she turned into.  
I had to leave. The relationship between me and her mother was getting so volatile. I knew she would never endanger our child but me and her, we were never going to get better. So one day I left before both of our lives were ruined. I promised that I would phone Rebecca every week. My heart broke a month after I left. I phoned for my weekly call with my Tesoro. It's the Italian word for sweetheart. I was the only person to call my Rebecca that. Anyway a month after I left I phoned the house and Stacy answered.

*Flashback*

"Stacy here" She answered the phone, as pleasant and polite as ever.  
"Hi Stacy. It's Dave. How are you?" I responded trying to be cordial with my ex-wife.  
"What do you want Rossi!" She snapped.  
"May I speak with our daughter please" I asked her, we had agreed that at least once a week I could phone and talk to Rebecca and possibly even meet up with her once I was settled.  
"Actually David, no you can't. Rebecca is in bed asleep and I won't wake her. Not after it took 4 hours to get her to stop sobbing." Stacy said viciously.  
"What's the matter with my Tesoro?" I ask concerned.  
"You! People at school are bullying her for not having her father around. A couple of kids have been taunting her, telling her you're never coming home David. So no you can't talk to her. She doesn't want to speak to you ever again" As she spat the words at me, she hung up and I never heard from my daughter again. I had wrote her letters of course. Every birthday and Christmas, every couple of months I wrote to her. She had never written back so I assumed she hated me. It was understandable if she did but I hoped one day I would see her again.

*End of flashback*

I felt a tear escape as the flashback played through my mind. I wondered what Becca was like now. Whose personality did she have? Did she look like me? Did she remember me? Dis she still hate me? I pushed those thoughts out of my head. Maybe it'd be worth writing another letter. I hadn't sent one in months. I pick up my pen to attempt to finish my book. There would be time to write to Rebecca when I wasn't on a deadline. If I can finish this chapter now, then I can write to my Tesoro tonight. That's my deal with myself. After a couple of hours I hear a knock on my office door.

"Enter." I call out, putting the picture of Rebecca away, the team, my FBI family didn't know about her, and until we are in a better place I want to keep it that way. JJ comes in, she looks paler then normal, and she looks stressed.  
"You ok JJ, you looked stressed" I ask her as she sits opposite me at my desk. I grab my case notepad and a pen in case it's a note type of situation.  
"There's something I need your help with"  
"What's up JJ?" I ask.  
"We've got a young girl in Hotch's office. She won't tell us anything except she wants to see you. She's very emotional and she's asking for you by name. She says her name is Rebecca."  
"Rebecca? How old is she roughly?" I ask. There's no way it could be my Tesoro. Or could it be? Why would my baby girl be here?  
"I'm not sure Dave, she literally wouldn't tell us anything. I'd say she's definitely late teens, she's got long blonde hair but it's a really bright and shiny colour." JJ says softly. The more she's describing the girl, the more I pray it's my Tesoro.  
"Take me too her please." The pair of us rise and leave heading straight to Hotch's office. We knock and go in. The girl she looks up and in that moment, I see the face of my daughter staring back at me. "Tesoro" I whisper quietly. It's her, it's really her.

"Dave are you ok?" Aaron asks me. I can't talk, I can't breathe. I can't do anything except stare at my daughter. She looks pale, she's been crying, I think I see a bruise on her cheek.  
"Hotch, JJ. This is my Rebecca. My sweetheart." I tell them almost silently. I see Beca look up at Aaron.  
"You asked me my name Mr. Hotchner. It's Rebecca. Rebecca Rossi. This man is my daddy." She says, her voice soft. I still can't believe she's here. Where's Stacy, does she know Becca is here?  
"What are you doing here Bec?" I ask her. I take a seat in the chair beside her. Hotch sits back behind his desk, JJ takes a seat on the couch in the corner of the room. "I'm glad to see you here but why now?" I ask, trying to keep my composure, I don't want to freak my baby girl out.  
"I ran away dad" I take one of her hands into mine. Why is she running away? What's going on that she felt the need to run away? "I had to get out before it got worse. I'm so scared. I can't go back! Dad please don't make me go back. I know we need to talk and stuff but I really can't go back there." She is sobbing now, I can't help but feel confused. Stacy always said she was getting on ok.  
"Why not Tesoro? What has you so scared? Every time I speak to your mother she tells me you're really happy." I ask, looking at the ground, embarrassed at my lack of contact with her. "She told me that you didn't want to speak to me anymore." I add almost silently. "We need to talk baby girl." I notice JJ and Aaron look to each other.  
"Should we leave? Give the pair of you some privacy? It sounds like you to need to talk" JJ asks. I look at my colleges then my daughter. Aaron and JJ must be so confused. They know nothing of my past and my family.  
"Do you mind if they stay Tesoro." I ask my daughter. I want them to stay for support, I'm scared at what my daughter is going to tell me. She shrugs.  
"I don't mind. You will probably tell them anyway when you find out…what I've been through." She looks at me, and then at the two agents and then back to me. "I would really like to talk you through some of the important things of the last 6 years. It is going to be really hard for both of us. You hearing it and me telling it but I beg of you please don't hate me until the end. I promise I will answer all of your questions but please remember I did what I had to do to survive." She says with hatred in her voice.

"I promise you Tesoro. I will never hate you. I will try to keep my questions till the bend." I tell her, upset she would think I could hate her, and then remember what Stacy would have told her and sigh. No wonder she is scared of me.  
"Mom started it about a month after you left. At 8 years old, I was so confused and so scared. So I asked her where you were. She told me… she said you left because I wasn't good enough. I wasn't smart enough. So I asked her, if I wasn't enough why did you phone me every week? She told me, you felt that you had to phone me, and maybe if I behaved better and got smarter, you'd come home. So I tried to behave as well as possible and I tried my hardest at school. Never got detention and aced all my tests. But then mom never wanted to talk about you anymore" I see her bite her bottom lip, which I had learned was a nervous tick, with both of us, but I'm angry. How dare Stacy tell her it was her fault. It was never her fault. As she continues her story my mind is full of things I need to correct, apologise for. I never ever believed Stacy would be violent to our baby. "I understand I'm broken. I fully understand if you don't want anything to do with me after this. I know my mind is wired different because of this. Their rules are drilled into me through years of punishment but please don't make me go back there." She finishes sobbing.  
"I'm so sorry." I whisper "I never thought she would hurt you. I thought you would be safe."  
"I know dad. She couldn't handle being alone but that's not your fault. It's hers." Suddenly the phone rings. Aaron answers and after a minute or two he hangs up.  
"Dave, there's a women in reception asking for you. Her name is Stacy?" He looks at me and then at Becca and then back at me. "She's here to tell you that your daughter is missing, and that her and your daughter's stepfather are frantic with worry."  
"They can't know I'm here. George will kill me. Please dad please." I hear her beg.  
"Aaron will you come with me? So I don't get done for murder. I'm going to have to tell them some lies but I promise you baby girl they are never going to hurt you again." I say. "I will not tell them you're here I promise." I say pulling her in close for a hug. "JJ can you stay with Rebecca please?"  
"Becca, pleas. Mom and George are the only people who call me Rebecca. Normally when I'm in trouble." She says after flinching at the use of her full name.  
"Sorry Tesoro." I say quietly. Then look to JJ. "Do you mind? Either of you?" Becca shakes her head.  
"Course Dave. We will have to go to my office but I'd love to get to know your daughter better." JJ says in her normal cheery JJ tone.  
"That's fine daddy. Miss. Jareau seems nice." Becca says politely, and I chuckle at the use of 'Miss Jareau.'  
"Call me JJ" she says.  
"Thank you Tesoro. Once I've dealt with your mother I'll come back, and If you're alright with it, I would love to introduce you to the rest of my team, my family. Our family hopefully."  
"Yeah I'd like that." Becca says smiling softly, but I see the nerves behind her eyes. I kiss her forehead before leaving with Aaron to go deal with my ex. I can't believe what I've heard today. I can't believe what Stacy and this George has put my girl through. I will kill them, eventually. When I can do it without a single person thinking it was me. I will not rest until they pay for what they have put my girl through, and I'm sure my families (FBI and biological) will help me when they get to know my Tesoro better. I pray that this is a new start for us, for her.

Please Review.


End file.
